


Timing

by StarrySummers04



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Derek and Stiles have chosen the worst time possible for John to find out that they're in a relationship.





	Timing

The last person anyone would’ve expected to be involved in anything so terrible was Stiles Stilinski. He loved his father, so putting a bomb in his office was insane. Thankfully, the sheriff was very good at his job and had figured out where the bomb was located before it detonated. Most of the sheriff’s department and those that were at the station for other reasons had evacuated. However, when the bomb did go off, Derek Hale and Chris Argent were seated outside of the office.

* * *

 

Sheriff Stilinski got back to the station with Stiles and Scott right behind him. Stiles glanced around in horror at what he had done - how could he have caused this kind of devastation and have no recollection of it? The 17-year-old nearly collapsed in shock. He’d done this.

Stiles thought that things couldn’t possibly have been any worse when Derek and Chris walked through the door, into the main reception. Derek stopped in his tracks when he saw his boyfriend - they’d not seen each other since Derek had returned from South America and now the wolf had nearly died before they got to see each other again. Stiles had to fight back tears at the thought of losing his sour-wolf.

Before anyone could blink, Stiles had run across the room and thrown himself into Derek’s arms. The wolf caught him easily and joined their lips in a passionate kiss, not caring who was watching them. Even though they’d just revealed their relationship to the sheriff. Stiles held on tightly, tears beginning to fall and mixing with their kisses as they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Scott was stood watching with a smirk on his face, rolling his eyes at the couple. He was pleased that his best friend had found someone that cared for him so deeply. The pair had been friends since they were in kindergarten and Scott knew how much Stiles could struggle with his stress and anxiety. Even if Derek hadn’t known before, he certainly would’ve found out when they’d been on the roof of the hospital.

When Derek finally broke the kiss, the wolf placed a gentle hand on the back of Stiles’s head, forcing the teenager to look him in the eyes. “You can’t blame yourself for this.” Derek whispered.

“But I did this. Me. You could’ve died. What if my dad had been here? What if no one had figured out where the bomb was in time? I would’ve lost you.” Stiles replied, sobbing silently, wrapped up in Derek’s arms.

Stiles had assumed that his father had been in the room the whole time but Stiles hadn’t been paying any attention since his boyfriend had entered the room. As it turns out, the Sheriff hadn’t seen any of what had occured as he’d gone to look around the rest of the station to assess the full extent of the damage. When John re-entered the main reception, Derek was pressing his lips to Stiles’s in a gentle kiss. “What is going on?” He exclaimed. Stiles and Derek pulled apart immediately and turned to face the Sheriff. Scott was trying not to laugh. Chris Argent looked as confused as John felt. “Actually, we have more important things to deal with right now and then I’ll be having a conversation with you, Hale, about my underage son.”


End file.
